I Want To Love You
by Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777
Summary: Who am I kidding? Sasuke will never love me. Funny it took me so long to realize something so simple. Sasuke does not love me he never has and he never will. It is plan as black and white. Tomorrow when I see him I am not going to be Sakura his 1 fan gir
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone this is my first Naurto fic so pretty please review. This is also my first attempt in lemon so I hope you like it!

Who am I kidding? Sasuke will never love me. Funny it took me so long to realize something so simple. Sasuke does not love me he never has and he never will. It is plan as black and white. Tomorrow when I see him I am not going to be Sakura his # 1 fan girl I am going to be Sakura his teammate nothing more!

With that said Sakura fell in to a deep and peaceful sleep.

Next Day at the Bridge (They always meet at the bridge before training)

As usual Sakura was the first one followed.

I am getting bored where is everyone? Just as she said that the ice prince comes her way.

Oh no here he comes what am I going to do? _Don't do anything don't even say hi or run up to him and give him that silly hug you always give him!_ Her inner self cried! Right I will just stand here and if he wants to say hi then he can say it for all I care.

Sasuke walked up and leaned on the bridge right beside Sakura. He noticed that she did not scream hi to him or run up and give him a hug. What is going on with her? _Can't you see she is over you she does not love you anymore._ That can't be she told me she would love me always no matter what. _Well how long will always go she can't wait for you forever. I am surprise she waited for you this long after the way you always treat her. Even if she does still love you, you do not deserve her too bad that you are just realizing that you love her_. SHUTUP he screamed to his inner self. I do not LOVE HER! I do not love anyone. _Yes you do admit it!_ No I don't! _Then why are you so upset she has not even acknowledged you presents yet. _

Sasuke was at a lost of words with his inner self, but decided to forget inner Sasuke and see what's up with his Sakura. Wait when did I start calling her mine? No just forget it!

Umm…. Sakura?

Oh hello Sasuke I did not even notice you when did you get here?

…… She did not even notice me! Has she really gotten over me? Just yesterday she was prancing around me like the annoying girl she is.

Umm…. Sakura are you feeling ok?

Yes I am feeling fine! Why is he talking to me and asking me how I feel? What has gotten into him? Maybe maybe he does have some feelings for me after all? No what am I thinking that could never happen. Sasuke love me yeah right in my dreams, but maybe I should keep ignoring him just a little and see what will happen.

Sakura then turns her back towards Sasuke to look towards the forest.

What she is ignoring me now! _Admit it you are going to go mad because she is not ga ga over you anymore. You do love her and now you are to late because she is over you_. No I will get my Sakura back! Wait I mean she is not mine and I don't want her back. I am glade she is not annoying me anymore. _Maybe if you keep telling yourself that you will believe it…. or maybe not_! All right maybe I do have some feelings for her, but it is too late now. _Nothing is too late win her back show her how you feel. _

Umm…Sakura I need to tell you something…..

What is it?

Well I um…I um…

Saaaaaaakuraaaaaaaa! A loud blond call out! I am so glade to see you! Oh hello Sasuke – bastard.

What did you say! Great I was just about to tell Sakura how I really felt then this doubt had to mess it up.

Naruto you are 20 minutes late!

Chill Sakura I am still here before Kakashi-sensei so it is no big deal.

They all just sat and silence waiting for their beloved sensei

30 minutes later

Poof a cloud of smoke appeared.

Sorry guys I got lost on the road to the way of life.

Yeah yeah yeah hey Kakashi if you are going to keep on making excuses make new ones huh. Said a very pissed off blond!

Oh well let me try the truth this time.

Wow that would be a first Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Well I was visiting the Hokage, and now she wants me to go on an emergency search and rescue mission so I do not know when I will be back. It is your lucky day because training is canceled until I get back.

But how would we know when you are back? Sasuke asked in his usually cool tone.

Oh trust me Sasuke you will know

So see you guys whenever I see you! Bye!

Wow that is cool I needed a break!

Why you don't do anything loser

SASUKE I am going to kill you!

If Sasuke pays more attention to me when I ignore him just a little I wonder if he will fall in love with me in I act like a bitch towards him! CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!

Both stopped arguing to look at a very pissed off Sakura!

I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FIGHING ALL THE TIME WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST GROW UP!

With that said she turned around and headed towards her house! (A/n: Sakura lives on her own the same as Naruto and Sasuke. They are all 17 years old and Kakashi has stopped being their sensei they just call him that out of respect)

I feel a little bad about what I did oh well can't change the past!

Both guys just stood their neither believing that Sakura just stood up to the both of them.

When did Sakura get so tough?

How do you think I should know idiot you spend a hell of a lot more time with her than I do.

Don't start with me Sasuke!

Whatever I am going home.

WELL SO AM I!

With that said Naurto ran off in the direction of his house!

Little did Naurto know that Sasuke was not going home. Instead he is going to pay a certain pink hair girl a little visit!

First Chapter done….Yeah ME! I am so proud of myself tear. I promise you that lemon WILL be in the next chapter…. You have my word and if I break it you can hunt me down and kill me lol please don't. Please review and I will have the next chapter out no later than next week promise. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the review everyone. Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for LEMON! Now remember this is my first attempt with a lemon story lol. Keep the review coming please….Now on with the fic!

Chapter 2!

Knock Knock Knock

"Great I do not feel like explaining to Naruto why I snapped back there. Oh well I guess I would have had to tell him sooner or later."

"Come in Naruto"

Door opens and Saskura could hear the footsteps come closer and closer.

"What do you want Naruto I don't really feel like company right now."

"I am hurt you even thought about confusing me with that idiot."

Wait I know that voice but why is he here? In my house? **_Who cares girl he is here at your house you can do what you want with him._** I will do no such thing to Sasuke I am not that kind of girl. **_Why can't you be come one he is right there. Say something come on you can do! Just ask what he is doing here in our HOME!_**

"Oh I am soooo sorry Sasuke I would not want to get the great Sasuke mixed up with an idiot like Naurto! She said very sarcastically"

"What?"

"You heard me you are to full of yourself"

"Anyways I did not come here to fight with you"

"Then why on Earth come here to my house? I don't even know why you came here at all so why don't you just leave!"

"I was worried about you, but I see I was mistaken…I know see that I cannot care for someone so good day."

Sasuke was just about to storm out of her room when her voice stopped him.

"WAIT!" ….OH MY GOD did he just say he cared about me? I must be dreaming! **_Oh girl no you are not. He admitted it he cares for you! Sure it is not an I love you but hey we can work with I care for you. _**

"Ummm…. Sasuke I am sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude to you."

"Yeah why were you so rude?"

"Well at first I was just ignoring you a little because I final realized that I could never have your love, but when I saw that me ignoring you was getting you to notice me I decided to act like a little bitch to see where that would have gotten me."

"You did all of that but why?"

"Do you even have to ask that question? I love you Sasuke even though I try not to I just can't stop myself. I love you more than air it self and I know you think it is some kind of childhood crush but it is so much more, and now I also know that what I did was unforgivable, and you probably think I am just another fan girl. I realize now I don't care if you love me back because I know I love you and that is enough. So you can just go…you win I will not bother you anymore so just LEAVE!"

"Sakura trying to hold back her tears let out a little sob. Why are you still standing here I said LEAVE I DO NOT WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE!"

"Why?"

"Can't you see? It hurts Sasuke it hurts so much it hurts to look at you because I know that you will never love me or accept me for who I am. You would never even consider to even get to know me. It hurts so much to know that no matter how hard I try to forget you I see you almost every single day. It hurts Sasuke it HURTS so please leave if you can not return my feelings leave I will see you when ever our sensei come back from his mission."

"Sakura….I…."

The little blossom headed girl could not keep back her tears any longer. Tears spilled down her checks.

"LEAVE!"

"No!"

"WHY NOT?"

"You told me to leave if I did not return your feelings…. Sakura I have loved you from the day I met you. I just never wanted to tell you because I do not want to love someone and have them taken away from me again."

"Y..You…Love..M.. ME?"

"Yes I do I love you so much, please forgive me?…. I thought if I was really mean and cold towards you I could block you out, but I couldn't you are the only girl who could defrost my heart. And for that I am grateful. You taught me how to love Sakura, and that is the greatest gift ever!"

"Sasuke….I…I "

"Sakura was still crying but this time it was tears of joy not sorrow."

She ran up to Sasuke and gave him a great big bear hug! (A/N I know that part sounds really gay but hey it is my story lol)

Sasuke returned the hug but not as tight he did not want to break his little cherry blossom.

When they broke their embrace they stared into each other eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke bent down and gave Saskura a soft and gentle kiss.

Their kiss turned into a passionate and hungry kiss. Getting a little braver Sasuke licked Saskura lips demanded access to explore her. She hurried got the message and opened her mouth a little so they could explore each other. They broke only a few time for air.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you to Sasuke"

They stared into each other's eyes before they returned to their kiss. This time it was more bruising. Sakura started taking off Sasuke pants and shirt until he stood naked in front of her. Sasuke lifted Saskura bridle style and laid her on her bed him on top of her.

"Your turn to get naked" Sasuke growled

He started to undress her slowly yet playfully.

When she laid beneath him naked he kissed every spot on her body.

She moaned his name in delight.

That made Sasuke get unbelievable hard.

"Stop teasing me"

"NEVER" he said in a husky voice

He kissed her neck down to her boobs and sucked on one while he messaged the other one. After a while he switched breast and messaged the other one. He then started kissing his way down. When he got to her clit he stuck one finger than two than three. He pumped them in and out of her. Loving hearing her moan his name in pleasure.

Sakura could no longer take it.

"SASUKE EITHER FUCK ME NOW OR DON'T DO IT AT ALL!" (A/N now how can Sasuke refuse a request like that?)

Positioning himself he was ready to dive into her.

"Are you ready?"

Y..Yes P..Please T...Take M..Me!

She did not have to ask him twice he slowly pushed into her.

"SASUKE!"she screamed as a tear rolled down her check.

"Shhhh….Shhhhh…. it is ok it will all be over soon I promise I am sooooo sorry I am causing you pain right now."

He gently moved in and out in and out in and out until he got his rhythm going.

The more he did it the more Saskura noticed that pleasure over powered the pain. Soon she was moving with him. Having their hips grinding together at a fast pace.

"Sasuke….Harder…..FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE!"

As soon as she said that he went as fast as he could with out stopping. Then he felt his climax coming and gave one last good thrust before he collapse beside her.

Both of then breathing hard starting into each other lust filled eyes.

"I love you Sakura"

"I love you too"

Both of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.

They dreamed about each other and how they loved each other sooo much!

A/N yeah for me I finished another chapter. Now here is where you guys decide. I put in quotation marks like you guys asked but I don't know if I really want to continue this fic or not. I really don't know if it is good or not. So here is where you guys come in. Review me if you want me to continue this or not! Thanks bye (P.S. I would really like to get to know all of you sooooo add me to your lists if any of you guys have yahoo messenger or msn….my yahoo messenger name is hotsexysoccerbabe777 and my msn name is . if any of you guys don't have it we could just email each other back and forth. So TTYL BYE! I will start on chapter three but if I don't get any review telling me to keep going I am just going to end it there. Thanks for the reviews for chapter one.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews for the story! I really appreciate them. I know a lot of you said I should continue the story but I am going to end it in this chapter sorry, but do not fret b/c I am working on another story right now. It is going to be a Neji/Sakura fic, and it is going to have a lot of surprised twists, but I am not going to tell you anymore than that. On with the fic!

**Chapter 3**

Sakura woke up and felt something warm beside her. He tried her best to stay asleep but a voice called out to her.

"I see your finally awake"

"Huh?" Oh My God this is Sasuke the Sasuke lying beside me but what happened? **You did it girl you made heat in the passenger seat with him last night**! (A/N I know it sounds really gay but it is a phrase from one of my favorite songs). I what! **You heard me way to go girl!**

Sasuke could see she was in deep thought and so he thought that this was as good as time as any to ask her.

"Sakura"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I need to ask you a question…this is a really important questions"

"Yes what is it?"

Sasuke got out of the bed (A/N still naked I might add) and got on one need.

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god is he doing what I think he is doing? **Yes he is girl this is the moment you have been waiting for!**

"Sakura will you marry me?"

Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god! What do I say? **OH MY GOD what do you think say yes you have been waiting your whole life for this don't blow it for us now!**

"YES YES YES YES YES YES" "YES Sasuke I will marry you"

Sakura got out of bed (A/N she is still naked too) hugged him, and gave him a big passionate kiss.

Sasuke picked her up and carried her back to the bed

"We are not going to get out of this bed for a very long time!"

Sakura let out a slight giggle and said, "That is fine with me Sasuke"

They started to kiss again then Sasuke plunged into her like he did the night before but time he knew that she was his and no one was going to take her away.

-3 months later-

"Oh my god Ino I can not do this"

"It is ok Sakura everyone get cold feet on their wedding day it is nothing to worry about, trust me I am your best friend, I wouldn't lie to you"

"Your right I am getting married Ino I am really going to get married I can't believe it!"

"Oh my gosh Sakura you better hurry up the wedding is in five minutes"

"Ok Ino I am ready lets do this"

-5 minutes later-

Sakura walked down the lane to where he most beloved Sasuke awaited her.

When Sasuke saw her he knew that this was going to be the best decision he had ever made.

"Do you Sakura take Sasuke to be your husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Sasuke take Sakura to be your wife"

"I do"

"Well then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Sasuke took off Sakura veil and began to kiss her. Both thinking about what they where going to do later that night.

-5 years later-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH………….SSSSAAAAAUUUKEEE! I HATE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" "YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO LAY ONE FINGAR ON ME FOR THE REST OF YOU LIVE, WHICH WON'T BE VERY LONG"

"I am sooo sorry Sakura I wish I can take your place"

"OH SHUT UP NO YOU DON'T…..SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE DONE THIS TO ME WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THIS GOD DAMN BABY"

"I wish I could but……but…..I am a guy honey so I can't"

"OH DON'T PLAY THAT CRAP WITH ME ALL I KNOW IS AHHHHHHHHHHH IT IS COMING I CAN FEEL IT COMING THIS BABY IS COMING OUT" "SASUKE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AHHHHHHHHHH"

-10 minutes later-

"great job honey I am so proud of you"

"Thanks I am sorry I said all of those things to you"

"It is ok thank you so much for blessing me with a son!"

"Anytime what should we name him?"

"I don't know how about Zaku"

"Zaku sounds good to me"

"Sakura"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Yeah my first story is completed! Sorry for any spelling grammar mistakes. I am sorry this is the end of my story. Please review me on how you think the ending was, and be looking for my next fic….remember it is going to be a Neji/Sakura fic with a surprised twist. Bye Bye for now!


End file.
